unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Reminiscences
|details = There's a troupe in town, and after their performance here the head of their troupe will retire. The members have a request for you regarding this. For details, go and ask in person. They are in front of the south gate. |fameAdv= 5,000 |step1 = /The place where troupe leader Vid was born/Genoa/Travelling Entertainer in the street left from Office of the Doge/ I put in a request to the Guild about Chairman Vito. I really want him to listen to what we have to say. It's been 40 years since he got up from this seat and started his travels and I've protected the seat this whole time. And apparently he's chosen his hometown of Genoa as the place he'll retire... |step2 = /A place where one can rest.../Genoa/Travelling Entertainer/ Vito lost his wife early. They had no children, so he's go to immediately family. I'd like for him to live out the rest of his years in relaxation and the only safe place for Vito is in this chair. For a person of his age, it's impossible to continue this travelling anymore. If possible, I'd like to continue his travels together... |step3 = /Because it will be a bother/Genoa/Travelling Singer/ Vito, is this really goodbye? I really want to keep travelling with you but, but retiring...Vito can play many different instruments and is a better singer than I. He says something crazy like, "I'll only cause you trouble if I'm around." Vito, that's terrible. |step4 = /Vid's feelings/Genoa/Travelling Violinist/ I have to think about Vito's feelings as well. His wife is sleeping in this town. He was born and raised here, received something wonderful and then lost it... He had only just got a house with his job. Surely he wants to be there for her for the rest of his life... |step5 = /Vid's violin/Genoa/Travelling Entertainer/ If you leave the outskirts of this town and go south, you will find the house that Vito lives in. It's falling about now. I want you to go there and find his violin. Since he could not go home himself, he left it as a substitute for himself for his wife. At the very least I would like to give that to him. |step6 = 3/One letter/Northwest Genoa/click southeastern Ruins/ I found the violin case in a hole in the floor. Opening it up, I found a letter which was written a long time ago... |step7 = 3/To my dear one Vid/Northwest Genoa/click Ruins/ If this case has been opened, then my travels are over. I was not able to protect the place where you would return, but for me, weak in body, the violin that you left me I was able to protect. |step8 = 3/To be always by your side/Northwest Genoa/click Ruins/ Next time, Vito, please take me with you. If you have this violin with you, I will always be by your side. Your singing voice, your music, together With love Clarissa |step9 = /Make Vid the steward/Genoa/Travelling Entertainer/ ...I see that letter ...Hey, you're a sailor right? If you've got Quarters, you'll be away from home a lot. If that's the case, then I want you to hire Vito. I want to send him off for the remainder of his life safely with the wife that he was finally able to be with. |stepfinal = Steward Vid/// At Vito's age, any further travels are impossible. After his travels were over, he was finally able to live together with the violin that Clarissa left for him. I'll employ him as a steward. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 10 |reportfame = 5 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Genoa |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}